The prior art is generally cognizant of the general concept of including a filter in a tank type separator intended to separate out solid particles from a liquid and solid suspension. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,009 to Lewis discloses a fluid-separating filter element in a tank. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,026 discloses a portable filter including therein a removable filter element through which a liquid-solid suspension can be drawn. Other filter elements shown in combination with tanks through which fluid can be drawn can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,017,277, 2,172,031, 2,366,903, and 4,081,379.